Medication administering devices, which allow medical or veterinary personnel to administer medications to uncooperative patients, are known. In the prior art devices, the medication is commonly held within a tubular applicator having an opening either restricted in size or containing a resilient member for holding the solid medication within the tube. Medication, normally in the form of a solid pill, is then ejected from the tube by a plunger activated in the manner of a syringe. These prior art devices do not provide the capability to apply either powdered or liquid medications, and are very specific in the size and/or shape of solid pill that they can accommodate.
It would be advantageous to provide a device for administering medication that can accommodate a wide range of pill sizes in addition to powder or liquid medications.